Users are increasingly purchasing items over the Internet. Accordingly, when a customer receives an item, it may be the first time he or she has viewed the item in person. The item may not look the same way the customer envisioned based on photographs viewed online. For example, a customer may order a lamp to place on an end table, but when the ordered lamp is physically placed on the table, the customer might not be pleased with its size or style, particularly relative to other items in the room. Providing a photorealistic rendering of the object may help with the ordering process. This may require the sending of multiple object images to a client device to render the object on the client device. Current compression techniques are insufficient for sending a large number of images to a client device for local rendering.